wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bracia Dalcz i Ska/TI/2
Rozdział II Do pokoju maszyn wszedł sekretarz Holder z miną zwiastującą nowinę. - No, moje panie - powiedział zacierając ręce - z jedną z was muszę się rozstać. W jednej chwili umilkły "Royale" i "Remingtony", a panna Klimaszewska, która nie dalej jak wczoraj w liście samego dyrektora zrobiła dwa błędy ortograficzne, śmiertelnie zbladła. Holder jednak stanął przy stoliku panny Jarszówny i chrząknął: - Co pani o tym sądzi, panno Marychno? - Ależ za co? ? - przestraszyła się Jarszówna. - Przecie ja, panie Holder, nic nie zawiniłam? - No, niech się pani nie boi! - uśmiechnął się. - Rozstajemy się z panią my, to znaczy sekretariat, a pani dostaje awans i hm... perspektywy!... - Perspektywy? - I to jakie! Zostaje pani osobistą sekretarką dyrektora Krzysztofa Dalcza. Niech pani powie Józefowi, żeby przeniósł pani maszynę do gabinetu dyrekcji technicznej. - Dlaczego Marychna? Czy to "stary" zarządził? Czy dostanie podwyżkę? - posypały się pytania. - Ba, żebyż "stary". Sam pan Krzysztof powiedział: - Proszę mi wyznaczyć tę blondynkę, co siedzi przy oknie, ona mi się szalenie podoba. - Żartuje pan - zaczerwieniła się Jarszówna - to niemożliwe! - Serio tak powiedział? Holder stał uśmiechnięty i rozkoszował się wrażeniem, jakie sprawił: - No, o podobaniu się nie mówił, ale skoro panią wybrał, widocznie coś w tym jest. - On mi się wcale nie podoba - zawołała panna Klimaszewska - taki jakiś... - Ho, ho, bo zielone winogrona! - I od kiedy mam tam do niego iść? Od jutra? - Po co odkładać szczęście? - z żartobliwym patosem odpowiedział Holder - ma pani iść zaraz. - Ależ ja nie mogę zaraz! - zerwała się Jarszówna - niech pan sam patrzy! Mam zupełnie wytarte łokcie i w ogóle to stara sukienka! I włosy mi się całkiem rozfryzowały. O mój Boże, dlaczego mi pan nie powiedział wczoraj! Ja tak nie pójdę za żadne skarby! Gorączkowo pudrowała nosek i otrzepywała kurz z sukni. Jaskrawe rumieńce i roziskrzone emocją niebieskie oczy wraz z nieco rozczochraną czupryną koloru lnu składały się na obraz najwyższego podniecenia. Pełne duże piersi wznosiły się pośpiesznym nierytmicznym oddechem. Bezładnie machając grzebieniem wyrywała sobie całe pasma włosów. - Co się tak przejmujesz, Marychno - wzruszyła ramionami panna Wreczkowska i wydęła przywiędłe policzki - myślisz, że on się z tobą zaraz ożeni? Czy może pośle cię do fotografii? - Myśli, że Pana Boga za nogi złapała - dorzuciła inna. - W ogóle ja słyszałam, że on jest już zaręczony i zostawił swoją narzeczoną za granicą. Podobno co drugi dzień do niej listy pisuje. - No - zjadliwie nadmieniła panna Klimaszewska - teraz Marychna będzie mu listy wystukiwać na maszynie. - Gadajcie, panie, gadajcie - zauważył sekretarz - a każda z was do nieba skakałaby, żeby była na miejscu panny Marychny. - O, tylko nie ja. - I nie ja. - I nie ja. - Mnie się on w ogóle nie podoba. Brunet i taki wyskrobek. Mężczyzna powinien mieć wzrost, bary... - I taki zawsze poważny, jakby kij połknął. - Sama wczoraj mówiłaś, że takich oczu jeszcze nie widziałaś - zaperzyła się panna Jarszówna. - Phi... no, ma ładne oczy. Ale to jeszcze smarkacz. Co to za wiek dla mężczyzny dwadzieścia osiem lat. - Dla ciebie pewno, że za mało - odcięła się Marychna - przykro mieć do czynienia z mężczyzną o sześć lat młodszym od siebie. - Kłamiesz! Ja nie mam trzydziestu czterech lat! - Sza, panienki - przerwał Holder - bo jeszcze " stary " wejdzie. No, panno Marychno, niech pani śpieszy, bo tam jest coś pilnego do dyktowania. Józef zabrał maszynę, a w chwilę potem Marychna, przeżegnawszy się ukradkiem, wyszła na korytarz. Gabinet jej nowego szefa mieścił się w końcu korytarza na pierwszym piętrze. Na wielkich czarnych drzwiach wisiała tabliczka: "Inż. Krzysztof Wyzbor-Dalcz - Dyrektor Techniczny". Zapukała i usłyszawszy krótkie, ale melodyjnym głosem rzucone "proszę" , weszła. Siedział przy biurku, lecz wstał na jej powitanie i odkładając papierosa powiedział: - Czekałem na panią. Jestem Dalcz. Uścisk dłoni miał miękki, lecz mocny, a wyraz twarzy raczej surowy i tylko przygodnie uprzejmy. - Od jak dawna pracuje pani u nas? ? - zapytał wskazując jej krzesło. - Od dwóch lat, panie dyrektorze. - Zatem jest już pani dość otrzaskana z terminologią techniczną. W każdym razie ilekroć w tym, co będę pani dyktował, będzie pani miała jakiekolwiek wątpliwości dotyczące pisowni, proszę zapytać. - Dobrze, panie dyrektorze. Skinął głową, co zrozumiała jako zakończenie rozmowy. Wstała i zajęła miejsce przy maszynie. Ta była ustawiona w ten sposób, że Marychna musiała siedzieć zwrócona plecami do biurka. Jednak na ścianie przed nią wisiał wielki oszklony plan fabryki i w tym właśnie szkle widziała odbicie swojej jakże fatalnie nieuczesanej głowy, a dalej kontury biurka i siedzącego przy nim swego szefa. Właśnie przewracał jakieś papiery, rozkładał duże arkusze, segregował małe kartki, na których od czasu do czasu coś notował. To prawda, że wolała mężczyzn wyższych, ale ten był taki przystojny i tak ładnie zbudowany. Oczywiście, koleżanki z sekretariatu krytykowały go tylko przez zazdrość, że właśnie ją wybrał. Byłaby głupia, gdyby z tego miała sobie zaraz coś wyobrażać, ale jednakże... Nawet pasują do siebie, bo on jest szczupły brunet, a ona dość pełna blondynka! Przemysłowiec i stenotypistka... w wielu bardzo pięknych filmach zdarzały się takie sytuacje. Ma się rozumieć, nie będzie tak naiwna, by rozmarzać się na ten temat, ale w każdym razie to awans. W przerwie obiadowej pójdzie do kreślarni pochwalić się ojczymowi... - Piszemy, proszę pani - rozległ się za nią głos miękki i dźwięczny - jest pani gotowa? - Proszę, panie dyrektorze. - Nagłówek: Organizacja dyrekcji technicznej Zakładów Przemysłowych Braci Dalcz i Spółki... Gotowe? - Tak jest. - Więc od nowego wiersza: - Z dniem pierwszym stycznia bieżącego roku wprowadza się następującą strukturę administracji... Szybki, sprawny stukot maszyny zmieszał się z płynnym wyrazistym głosem dyktującego. Marychna nie podniosła oczu znad klawiatury. Nie rozumiała ani słowa z tego co wystukiwały jej palce, całą uwagę skupiła na tym, by nie przepuścić ani jednej litery, by nie narobić błędów. Robota musi być wykonana bez zarzutu. Dyrektor Krzysztof Dalcz miarowym krokiem chodził wzdłuż pokoju i dyktował "z głowy". W króciutkich przerwach widziała odbicie jego postaci w szybie przed sobą: jedną rękę trzymał w kieszeni, w drugiej miał notatki, do których z rzadka zaglądał. Taki elegancki... Krzysztof... To bardzo ładne imię... Ten student, którego poznała w wagonie, nazywa się Stanisław, w ogóle co drugi chłopak to Stanisław albo Jan, albo Jurek. Pospolicie. Co innego Krzysztof... Krzyś, Krzych, a można i z drugiej połowy imienia: na przykład Toffi - tak jak cukierki! - ... z uwzględnieniem wyżej wymienionych rubryk mają też być sporządzane codzienne raporty rozchodu magazynowego w trzech egzemplarzach, a to celem wzajemnej kontroli... Czy też on naprawdę jest zaręczony? W każdym razie dotychczas na żadną z urzędniczek nie zwracał uwagi, a przecież jest już w fabryce od trzech tygodni. W buchalterii mówiono, że wciąż siedzi w warsztatach albo konferuje z kierownikami poszczególnych biur i działów. Ciekawa rzecz, czy teraz będzie więcej przesiadywał w gabinecie? Bo po cóż by kazał przydzielić sobie sekretarkę? Od czasu do czasu, nie przerywając dyktowania, zatrzymywał się przy niej i nachylał się nad maszyną, by sprawdzić, co jest napisane. Co za szczęście - myślała Marychna - że wczoraj zrobiłam manicure! Co jak co, ale swoich rąk nie potrzebuję się wstydzić. Daj Boże każdej. Jutro nałożę granatową sukienkę z białym kołnierzykiem i te jaśniejsze pończochy. Zegar na korytarzu zaczął bić dwunastą i niemal jednocześnie odezwała się chrapliwie syrena. - Pani je obiad w fabryce? - przerwał dyrektor. - Nie, panie dyrektorze, w domu. Tu tylko śniadanie. - A bardzo pani głodna? - Cóż znowu, bynajmniej. - No więc piszmy dalej. Zależy mi na skończeniu tego memoriału dziś jeszcze. Nie czuje się pani zmęczona? - O, nie - skłamała Marychna i zaryzykowała mały uśmiech, lecz on w ogóle tego nie spostrzegł. To nic - myślała w trzasku maszyny - przecie dziś tylko pierwszy dzień. Za tydzień, dwa, rozkrochmali się i nie będzie taki oficjalny. Pisanie skończyło się około trzeciej. Wziął maszynopis i zasiadłszy przy biurku, pogrążył się w czytaniu. Zaległa cisza. Marychna nieznacznie rozcierała zmęczone palce, zerkając ku zwierzchnikowi. Jaki on ma ładny owal twarzy i jaką gładką smagłą cerę... - Proszę pani - podniósł na nią oczy - czy pani jest pewna, że "narzędziownia" pisze się przez "rz" ? - No... tak, panie dyrektorze - odpowiedziała speszona i teraz już sama nie wiedziała, czy nie należy pisać przez "ż" . - Niech się pani nie dziwi - uśmiechnął się, najwyraźniej uśmiechnął się do niej - niech się pani nie dziwi, że jestem słaby w ortografii. Zarówno szkołę średnią, jak i politechnikę przechodziłem za granicą, a w gramatyce polskiej jestem tylko samoukiem, i to, jak pani widzi, kiepskim. Chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale ani rusz nie przychodziło jej na myśl nic odpowiedniego. Tymczasem on skończył czytać i wziął do ręki słuchawkę telefonu wewnętrznego. Kazał się połączyć z naczelnym dyrektorem i powiedział: - Tu mówi Krzysztof, czy stryj będzie mógł teraz mnie przyjąć?... Dobrze, zaraz przyjdę. Bez pośpiechu złożył papiery i pobrzękując kluczami zamykał szuflady biurka. - O której pani przychodzi do pracy? - zapytał. - O ósmej, panie dyrektorze. - Hm... Wolałbym, by pani przychodziła o siódmej, za to, oczywiście, już o trzeciej będzie pani wolna. Nie sprawi to pani różnicy? - Nie, panie dyrektorze, tylko że ja mieszkam w Zielonce i... żeby na czas zdążyć, musiałabym wstawać bardzo wcześnie... o piątej... - Ano tak - zastanowił się - trudno panią do tego zmuszać, jaką pani ma pensję? - Dwieście dziesięć złotych. - Więc dostanie pani podwyżkę, ale trzeba będzie zamieszkać w Warszawie. Czy chce pani? Naturalnie, że chciała. Mieszka w Zielonce u ojczyma, a teraz przeprowadzi się do miasta i wynajmie pokój, jeżeli to jest potrzebne. Dyrektor Dalcz powiedział, że nawet konieczne, gdyż będzie jej od czasu do czasu potrzebował i w godzinach pozabiurowych, za które, oczywiście, wypłacą jej dodatkowo. Na razie pensja zostanie podwyższona do trzystu pięćdziesięciu złotych. - Bardzo dziękuję, panie dyrektorze - zaczerwieniła się i niespodziewanie dla siebie samej dygnęła. To go widocznie rozbawiło, gdyż uśmiechnął się, ukazując śliczne drobne i bardzo białe zęby. - Ile pani ma lat? - zapytał. - Dwadzieścia jeden, to jest właściwie dwudziesty drugi - zażenowała się. - Jest pani jeszcze bardzo młoda. No, więc układ stoi?... Wydam odpowiednie polecenie panu Holderowi. Teraz jeszcze jedno. Proszę panią, by wszystko, co jej dyktuję, zatrzymane zostało w ścisłej tajemnicy. To jest trunek nieodzowny. Do widzenia pani. Podał jej rękę i wyszedł z gabinetu. Była niezwykle podniecona. Tyle zmian! Boże, będzie miała taką dużą pensję, no i nareszcie zamieszka w Warszawie! Zaraz od jutra zacznie szukać sobie pokoju. Co też ojczym na to powie? Gorączkowo pakowała swój woreczek i zamykała maszynę. Korciło ją, by pobiec zaraz do sekretariatu i pochwalić się koleżankom, lecz wytrzymała do gwizdka. Teraz zaś musiała śpieszyć się na pociąg. Prędko wybiegła na ulicę. Nie cierpiała tego kawałka drogi do przystanku tramwajowego. W lecie czy w zimie, zawsze było tu pełno błota, a w jesieni należało wręcz uprawiać ekwilibrystykę, by po rozrzuconych tu i ówdzie cegłach dotrzeć do ulicy Wolskiej, gdzie już były chodniki. Dziś jednak wprost nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Na przystanku zebrało się już kilkanaście osób, przeważnie z biura konstrukcyjnego i z kalkulacji. Wszyscy już wiedzieli, że została sekretarką Krzysztofa Dalcza, i winszowali jej awansu. Osobą młodego dyrektora bardzo się interesowano przede wszystkim ze względu na zmiany, jakie miał zaprowadzić w fabryce, a poza tym z racji, że wszystko, co dotyczyło rodziny pryncypałów, było jednym z najpopularniejszych tematów w rozmowach między pracownikami. Lubiano i bano się Wilhelma Dalcza, z przekąsem mówiono o Zdzisławie, z szacunkiem o Karolu, Jachimowski miał opinię "cwaniaka" , a o Krzysztofie Dalczu nie wyrobiono sobie jeszcze zdania. Ojczym Marychny Jarszówny, pan Ozierko, jako jeden z najstarszych pracowników firmy, doskonale był obznajmiony z tymi kwestiami. Toteż, gdy tylko wraz z pasierbicą ulokowali się w przedziale trzeciej klasy pociągu do Zielonki i gdy Marychna zakomunikowała mu propozycję swego szefa, oświadczył, że nic przeciw niej nie ma, gdyż Dalczowie to "rodzina solidna" i nie dadzą swemu człowiekowi zrobić krzywdy. Takie już obyczaje są od starego Franza. Ponieważ zaś Marychna czuła się od dziś także " swoim człowiekiem " Dalczów, sama zaczęła wypytywać ojczyma o ich historię. Słyszała ją wprawdzie kilkadziesiąt razy, opowiadaną różnym przygodnym słuchaczom, lecz nigdy nie zwracała na nią szczególnej uwagi, nawet wówczas, gdy po skończeniu gimnazjum dostała posadę w fabryce. Teraz jednak było zupełnie inaczej. Każda informacja, każde słowo miały swoje głębokie aktualne znaczenie. - Stary Franz - mówił ojczym - nie miał i trzydziestki, jak do Warszawy przyjechał, ale rzemieślnik był już pierwsza klasa i, jak się pokazało, głowę na karku miał. Na psach przyjechał, co mu wózek z całym dobytkiem przyciągnęły, a nie nazywał się Dalcz, tylko Daltz. Ale że to ludziom trudno tak wymówić, to i wszyscy mówili: a to zanieś zamek do naprawy do Dalcza, a niech Dalcz zreperuje zawiasy, bo to otworzył sobie skromny warsztacik na Bonifraterskiej, co to nazywano także i "pod psami", że to niby na psach przyjechał. Ale człowiek był zacny, pracowity, a był wówczas taki zamożny młynarz na Pradze, Bauer się nazywał. Też z Niemców. Otóż Franz robił to i owo przy młynie i coś w dwa lata z córką Bauera się ożenił. Podobno w posagu dostał pięć tysięcy rubli, czy więcej. A że człowiek był oszczędny, pracowity i niegłupi, zaraz sobie niewielką kotlarnię założył, a pomału plac za Wolską rogatką kupił i zaczął budować. Trochę ze swoich, trochę z posażnych, a trochę z pożyczonych, bo był uczciwy i ludzie mu własną duszę zawierzyliby. Powodziło się nieźle. Z początku narzędzia rolnicze robił, później na Kolej Wiedeńską różne zamówienia przyszły. A jak synowie szkoły pokończyli i ojcu pomagać przyszli, to już w fabryce ze dwustu robotników było. - To znaczy, że w tej samej fabryce, gdzie my teraz pracujemy? - zapytała Marychna. - W tej samej. Tylko że po śmierci starego Franza obaj synowie zaraz fabrykę rozszerzyli, zarzucili drobną robotę, przeszli na fabrykację maszyn. Starszy, Wilhelm, że to bardziej przystojny i elegancki był, z hrabianką się ożenił, z panną Korniewicką. Zbiedniała rodzina, tylko na małym folwarczku siedziała, ale zawsze, co hrabianka, to hrabianka. Tylko że mu na pomyślność nie była. Strasznie nosa darła i zaczęło się od tego, że z młodszym bratem Wilhelma, z Karolem, pokłóciła się i podobno nawet za drzwi go wyprosiła. A poszło o małżeństwo Karola. - Naszego prezesa? - Właśnie. Zakochał się on w jednej Gruszkowskiej, córce kupca korzennego. To hrabiance, wiadomo, nie w smak. A panienka ładna była, drobna taka, no i pan Karol, jak zaciął się, to i ożenił na złość bratowej. Stąd i zerwanie przyszło. A jak matka, tak samo i dzieci z dala się trzymali od pani Karolowej. Wilhelmowi w rok po ślubie urodził się pierwszy syn, Paweł. Ten, widać, w matkę się wdał, bo żadnych nauk nie skończył i albo hula po świecie albo w matczynym folwarku siedzi i, jak mówią, z rodzicami żadnych stosunków nie ma. Potem urodziła się córka Ludwika, ta, co jest za dyrektorem Jachimowskim, Wilhelmowi znaczy się, później Zdzisław, ten co go niedawno taczkami wywieźli, też nie udał się, a później córka Halina. - To ta, co przyjeżdża czasami do fabryki takim zielonym samochodem i z psem - kiwnęła głową Marychna. - Bóg ją tam wie, ale o niej też ludzie, jak to ludzie, dobrze nie gadają. - A Krzysztof? - Krzysztof to, jak wiesz, syn prezesa Dalcza. Opowiadali, że dlatego za granicą był kształcony, żeby tu nie spotkał się z dziećmi swego stryja, bo taka już złość między matkami była. Ale że Karol był oszczędny, a Wilhelma i żona i dzieci rujnowały, to i Krzysztofa większa część jest w fabryce. I ty uważaj, żebyś mu nie naraziła się czymś, bo on ma tam najważniejszy głos. Nawet dziś słyszałem od inżyniera Lasockiego, że Krzysztof pewno po Wilhelmie naczelnym zostanie. - Ja tam mu wcale nie myślę się narażać - żarliwie zapewniła Marychna. - Mnie już nie wyrzucą, od chłopca w fabryce pracuję, ale ty uważaj. Mogą być wielkie zmiany, jakby Krzysztof wysadził stryja z dyrekcji. - A dlaczego oni wszyscy nazywają się po prostu Dalczami, a ten jest Wyzbor-Dalcz? - Bo adoptowany. Widzisz, matka Krzysztofa, z domu Gruszkowska, miała wuja, także był ze szlachty, a że był bezdzietny, więc wielkie miał zmartwienie, że na nim ród się kończy. On właśnie powiedział pani Karolowej: jak syn się wam urodzi, to go adoptuję, niech i moje nazwisko nosi, a cały mój majątek jemu zapiszę. I testament taki zrobił. Otóż dlatego ten i nazywa się Wyzbor-Dalcz. Po przyjeździe do Zielonki Marychna zaraz zakrzątnęła się przy pakowaniu swoich rzeczy. Wprawdzie trochę było jej żal zostawiać ojczyma, ale ponieważ i tak były w domu dwie jego własne córki, o wygody starego nie potrzebowała się martwić. Nazajutrz o piątej rano już była na nogach, a o siódmej w fabryce. Bardzo się cieszyła, że zdążyła przyjść do gabinetu, zanim jeszcze zjawił się jej szef. Skorzystała z okazji, by na chwilę wpaść do sekretariatu i pochwalić się zmianami, jakie mają zajść w jej życiu. Panna Klimaszewska zaraz zaproponowała jej, by zamieszkały razem. - Eee, kiedy ty tak daleko mieszkasz - wymijająco odpowiedziała Marychna. - No, to mogę się przeprowadzić. Znajdziemy pokój gdzieś bliżej. - Daj jej spokój - wtrąciła panna Proszyńska - przecie widzisz, że Marychna chce mieszkać sama. - Aha! - Inaczej po cóż by przeprowadzała się z Zielonki - złośliwie dorzuciła inna. - Głupie jesteście - obraziła się Jarszówna i wybiegła na korytarz. Właśnie zdążyła wejść do gabinetu szefa, gdy i on się zjawił. Wszedł swoim tak charakterystycznym, lekkim, elastycznym krokiem i przywitał ją wesołą uwagą: - Jak to miło z pani strony, że już dziś przybyła pani o siódmej. - Zastosowałam się do życzenia pana dyrektora... - Dziękuję pani. A pokój już jest? - Jeszcze nie. - Ma pani może w mieście krewnych, u których mogłaby pani zamieszkać? - Nie, panie dyrektorze. Wynajmę pokój. - Tym lepiej - powiedział. Nie zrozumiała, dlaczego ma to być lepiej, i zapytała: - Jak to lepiej? Krzysztof Dalcz roześmiał się: - No... powiedzmy, będzie się pani czuła swobodniejsza. - Ach tak... - Ma pani zapewne jakiegoś miłego narzeczonego, będzie mógł panią odwiedzać - powiedział po chwili wahania. Policzki Marychny zaróżowiły się gwałtownym rumieńcem, a serce zaczęło bić mocno i szybko. Przecie to już wcale nie było dwuznaczne! Dalcz wyjął z kieszeni dużą srebrną papierośnicę i zapalił. - Czy zadowolona jest pani z nowej pracy? - zapytał, stojąc wciąż przy niej i udając, że nie spostrzega jej zmieszania. - Bardzo - powiedziała z mocnym akcentem szczerości. Chciałaby teraz zapewnić go, że jest zachwycona, że będzie starała się, jak nikt, żeby tylko był z niej zadowolony, że zrobi wszystko, co leży w jej umiejętnościach, by pozyskać jego życzliwość... Myśli Dalcza widocznie zbliżoną szły drogą, gdyż powiedział: - Mam nadzieję, że będziemy z siebie zadowoleni. Prosiłbym panią, by miała do mnie zaufanie i by zbytnio nie dzieliła się z przyjaciółkami tym, co robimy i o czym ze sobą mówimy. - Ależ, panie dyrektorze, to jasne! - Zatem doskonałe. - Zresztą ja nie mam przyjaciółek - dorzuciła. Zaśmiał się jakoś dziwnie: - Jesteśmy zatem oboje w podobnym położeniu: ja też nie mam przyjaciół... Tak... No, ale zabierajmy się do roboty. Zasiadł do biurka, przez chwilę wertował notatki i zaczął dyktować. Jeżeli wczoraj Marychna nie rozumiała tego, co pisała, to dziś była tak podniecona wyobraźnią, że sama sobie dziwiła się, jak może pisać, nie słysząc poszczególnych wyrazów, a tylko melodię tego świeżego młodzieńczego głosu. Kilkakrotnie przerywano im pracę. Wchodził woźny z jakimiś papierami, inżynier Wajdel i inni. Marychna spostrzegła, że z nimi rozmawiał inaczej niż z nią. Wprawdzie głos był ten sam, ale ton suchy, szorstki, zdania urywane. Obserwacja ta ucieszyła ją niezmiernie. Bała się puszczać zbyt daleko wodze fantastycznym marzeniom, ale cóż mogła poradzić na to, miała tylko dwadzieścia jeden lat i marzenia dość nieposłuszne. Dyktowanie trwało do dwunastej. - No, teraz niech pani każe sobie dać herbatę - przerwał Dalcz - i życzę pani dobrego apetytu. Ja też pójdę na śniadanie, później zaś zabawię trochę na warsztacie. Pani może zająć się przygotowaniem trzech okólników według tych oto schematów, wszakże z uwzględnieniem zmian, porobionych przeze mnie ołówkiem na marginesie. Skinął jej głową i wyszedł. Z jakąż radością Marychna zabierała się teraz do pracy, z jaką dbałością wykonywała wszystkie jego polecenia. fabryka przestała być miejscem codziennej szarej pańszczyzny, a stała się treścią dnia. Wolne godziny, spędzone poza biurem, stanowiły tylko jakby uzupełnienie doby, jakby czas pozostawiony na to, by mogła przygotować się do tej chwili, kiedy on wejdzie i obrzuci ją miłym, ciepłym spojrzeniem swoich przepięknych oczu. A był taki uprzejmy i taki uważny. Zawsze spostrzegał każdy nowy szczegół w jej ubraniu, czasem nawet dawał jej rady: - najlepiej pani w zielonym, albo: niech pani spróbuje czesać się trochę inaczej, bardziej gładko, mam wrażenie, że będzie to w pani typie. Marychnie aż dziwno było, że mężczyzna, i do tego jej zwierzchnik, taki poważny człowiek, jest dla niej taki uważny, życzliwy i interesujący się nią całkiem widocznie. Świadczyło to o jego naprawdę wielkopańskim wychowaniu i o dużej delikatności. Dotychczasowe doświadczenie Marychny w obcowaniu z mężczyznami, w ogóle niewielkie, nie wychodziło poza jej sferę, poza kilkunastu znajomych urzędników, studentów czy młodych oficerów. Nie kochała się nigdy. Ten i ów podobał się jej czasami, lecz bliższy kontakt z nimi zamykały podświadomie jej marzenia o wielkiej miłości do jakiegoś niezwykłego człowieka, egzotycznego maharadży, sławnego lotnika, gwiazdora filmowego czy zwycięzcy olimpiady. Oczywiście dyrektor Krzysztof Dalcz nie był żadną z tych postaci, był czymś znacznie mniejszym, ale i czymś znacznie większym. Dlaczego? - sama nie wiedziała. Nie starała się zresztą tego zgłębić. Zbyt pochłaniało ją przeżywanie rzeczywistości i wznoszenie nad tą rzeczywistością fantastycznych marzeń o jutrze. Teraźniejszość stanowiła już jakby próg do niej. Marychna wynajęła nieduży, ale bardzo ładniutki pokoik przy ulicy Leszno. Dojazd stąd do fabryki trwał niespełna kwadrans, wstawała zatem z rana tak, jak dawniej, o szóstej, a o trzeciej była już wolna. Ten rozkład dnia wpłynął też na rozluźnienie stosunków z kolegami. Nie spotykała ich w tramwaju, a zastosowując się do prośby zwierzchnika, nie starała się też widywać ich w wolnej południowej godzinie. Z początku trochę irytowały ją uwagi dawnych przyjaciółek na temat jej rzekomego "zadzierania nosa" , z biegiem czasu przestała na nie reagować, tym bardziej że ostatecznie miała prawo uważać się za kogoś nieco wyższego w hierarchii fabrycznej od nich. Sprawiała to nie tylko większa pensja, lecz i sposób, w jaki traktował ją dyrektor Krzysztof Dalcz. Nie mogła tego nie zauważyć, że ilekroć do gabinetu wchodził ktokolwiek, Dalcz, zwracając się do niej, był wyjątkowo uprzejmy, do przesady grzeczny, demonstracyjnie miły, przy jednoczesnym ściśle oficjalnym ustosunkowaniu się do przybyłego. Kontrast ten sprawiał Marychnie nie dającą się określić radość. Cieszyłaby się nim może mniej, gdyby wiedziała, jaki efekt wywołał w licznych biurach Zakładów. Dla niej ten efekt wyraził się tylko w tym, że teraz wszyscy, nie wyłączając inżynierów i kierowników biur, witali ją z większym szacunkiem, wstawali z krzesła, gdy z nią rozmawiali, kłaniali się z daleka i nie pozwalali sobie przy niej na żarciki. Teraz już dość często z polecenia zwierzchnika załatwiała różne sprawy w biurach i w kantorach warsztatowych. Czasami nawet wysyłana była do miasta, by kupić jakieś książki techniczne lub wypisać jakieś dane z wielkich encyklopedyj w bibliotece na Koszykowej. Ilekroć była rzecz pilna, pan Krzysztof kazał jej jechać własnym samochodem. Zaczynały się już pierwsze przymrozki i jazda otwartym wozem nie sprawiałaby zbyt wielkiej rozkoszy, gdyby nie fakt, że to był jego wóz, no i że z okien buchalterii widać było doskonale, jak wsiadała i jak szofer owijał jej nogi dyrektorskim pledem. A cóż to dopiero był za jubel, gdy z okien tych zobaczono, jak wsiadali oboje: ona i pan Krzysztof Dalcz! Zdarzyło się to przy takiej sposobności: o drugiej skończyła rozkładanie do segregatorów raportów warsztatowych, gdy właśnie zadzwonił telefon. Mówiła matka pana Krzysztofa. Marychna, która teraz zawsze załatwiała jego telefony, dowiedziała się, że pan Karol Dalcz gorzej się czuje i prosi syna, by pojechał po lekarza lub posłał po nią samochód Marychna. Natychmiast zadzwoniła do narzędziowni, gdzie jak wiedziała, musiał teraz być pan Krzysztof. Przyszedł natychmiast i powiedział: - No, skoro pani już skończyła z raportami, odwiozę przy sposobności panią do domu. Gdzie pani mieszka? - Na Lesznie, proszę pana, ale po co pan będzie się fatygował... - O? A czy nie myśli pani, że mi to sprawi przyjemność? - spojrzał na nią znacząco. Zarumieniła się i spuściła oczy. Po chwili siedziała już w samochodzie obok niego. Szofer został, gdyż pan Krzysztof sam chciał prowadzić wóz. Prowadził spokojnie i lekko z tą delikatnością, która cechowała całe jego postępowanie w stosunku do niej. A przecież wiedziała, że umie być szorstki, ba, nawet brutalny. Nie tak dawno, gdy szukała go w hartowni, słyszała na własne uszy, jak "sztorcował" inżyniera Wońkowskiego. Nawymyślał mu wówczas od choler i powiedział, że taka robota jest do... Tu użył takiego słowa, jakiego nigdy by się po nim nie spodziewała. Po prostu nie pasowało do niego. W ustach innych brzmiałoby także ordynarnie, ale nie raziłoby tak bardzo, jak w jego, takich ładnych i tak subtelnie zarysowanych. Zresztą Marychna nie umiała tego sobie wytłumaczyć, ale zdawało się jej, że to prawie świętokradztwo, chociaż od paru osób słyszała, że pan Krzysztof "nie patyczkuje się i ruga na całego" . Może to jego poza, żeby więcej postrachu wzbudzać w podwładnych, a może po prostu zły nawyk. Wolała o tym w ogóle nie pamiętać, a przychodziło jej to tym łatwiej, że wiedząc o jej obecności, nigdy tego nie robił. Samochód zatrzymał się przed jej domem. Otworzył drzwiczki i pomógł jej wysiąść. - Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję panu dyrektorowi - wyciągnęła doń rękę. - To ja pani dziękuję - powiedział z uśmiechem, przytrzymał chwilę jej rękę, odsunął rękawiczkę i pocałował tuż koło przegubu. Wpadła do domu jak nieprzytomna. Omal nie rzuciła się na szyję panu Wieczorkowi, ojcu jej gospodyni, gdy ten jej drzwi otworzył. Ponieważ obiad dawano o wpół do czwartej, miała dość czasu na rozpamiętywanie tego ważnego zdarzenia: pocałował ją w rękę! Od czasu gdy została jego sekretarką, minęło zaledwie trzy tygodnie, a już wiedziała, że się to byle czym nie skończy. Jeżeli tedy tak starannie upiększała i porządkowała swój pokoik, to nie bez myśli, że przecież może się zdarzyć, że do niej kiedy wstąpi. Bez żadnych zamiarów, ale tak sobie... Właściwie to nonsens, a jednak... I zdarzyło się, a zdarzyło się całkiem niespodziewanie. Marychna zawsze dość ciężko przechodziła zwykłą słabość. Dawniej, gdy jeszcze pracowała w sekretariacie, brała zwykle zwolnienie na te dwa dni. Teraz jednak postanowiła nie przerywać pracy. Po pierwsze tęskno byłoby jej za... fabryką, a po wtóre, obawiała się, by pan Krzysztof na czas jej nieobecności nie wziął którejś innej, na przykład takiej Klimaszewskiej, co mizdrzy się do każdego mężczyzny. Dlatego poszła. Wyglądała jednak tak blado i tak fatalnie, że on sam to zauważył i kazał jej wrócić do domu, a nazajutrz broń Boże nie przychodzić, bo zresztą i roboty żadnej specjalnie nie będzie. Zaległość zaś dwudniowa łatwo się da odrobić. Ma zresztą teraz całe swoje biuro i świat się nie zawali, jeżeli ona przez dwa dni odpocznie. Był przy tym tak delikatny, że nie wypytywał, co jej jest. Widocznie domyślał się. Cóż, nic dziwnego, pewno niejedną miał już kochankę (tu serce Marychny ścisnęło się), niejedną, i zna się na słabościach kobiecych. Nazajutrz tedy Marychna nie poszła do fabryki. Leżała w łóżku i haftowała cyklameny na laufrze, którego przeznaczeniem miało być upiększenie stolika przed lustrem. Była może piąta, a może kwadrans po, gdy w przedpokoju rozległ się długi dzwonek. Pewno któraś przyjaciółka gospodyni, Marychna słyszała jej kroki, gdy szła otworzyć drzwi, brzęk łańcucha i nagle pukanie do jej pokoju. Więc do niej? Któż to może być? Weszła gospodyni i powiedziała, że przyszedł jakiś pan i pyta, czy może go panna Jarszówna przyjąć? - Jaki pan? Przecież leżę w łóżku. - Taki brunet, elegancki, mówi, że wie o pani chorobie i właśnie przyszedł odwiedzić. - Boże drogi! - Marychnie zaparło oddech - czyżby... Moja pani! Ja sama nie wiem... No, niech pani chyba poprosi... Zaraz, czy ja nie jestem rozczochrana? - Nie, nie, i koszulka ładna, jak się patrzy, śmiało może pani go przyjąć. Z tymi słowami gospodyni wybiegła, a w sekundę potem do pokoju wszedł Krzysztof Dalcz. Był nie w codziennym grubym szarym ubraniu, lecz w czarnym wizytowym, w którym wyglądał jeszcze ładniej i jeszcze subtelniej. W ręku trzymał dużą paczkę. - Dzień dobry pani, jakże się pani czuje - powiedział tak swobodnie, jakby w jego wizycie nie było nic nadzwyczajnego. - Och, panie dyrektorze - wyszeptała z trudem. - Uważałem za swój miły obowiązek odwiedzić panią. No, nie przywita się pani ze mną? Wyciągnęła rękę, która wyraźnie drżała. Pochylił się i musnął ją bardzo gorącymi ustami, przytrzymując w swoje dłoni. - Przyniosłem na pociechę czekoladki - powiedział, umieszczając pudło na zastawionym drobiazgami stoliku przy łóżku i przysuwając sobie krzesło. - Pan dyrektor... doprawdy... ja strasznie dziękuję... - Pozwoli pani rozpakować? Widzi pani, że ja sam jestem łakomy, i myślałem, że zechce mnie pani poczęstować. - O, ja sama - zerwała się, lecz nagły ruch wywołał widocznie silny ból, gdyż opadła na poduszkę i pobladła z wyrazem cierpienia na twarzy. Dalcz, nie mówiąc ani słowa, wstał, nalał do szklanki odrobinę wody, wyjął z kieszeni kamizelki małe srebrne pudełeczko i podał jej białą pastylkę: - Niech pani to zażyje - powiedział tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu - to uspokaja wszelkie bóle. Marychna połknęła lekarstwo. - Gorzkie - uśmiechnęła się. - Za kwadrans ból minie - zapewnił chowając pudełko do kieszeni. Teraz przypomniała sobie, że już je widziała u niego w fabryce. Pewnego razu, po powrocie z warsztatów, zażył taką pastylkę, wyjaśniając, że ma częste migreny i że tylko to mu pomaga. Rzeczywiście, wyglądał wówczas bardzo blado i miał sine cienie pod swoimi pięknymi oczami. - Pan dyrektor taki dla mnie dobry - westchnęła. Milczał chwilę i jakby z namysłem powiedział, ciągnąc słowa: - Przesadza pani. Zresztą chyba trzeba mieć na świecie kogoś, dla kogo można być dobrym... I nagle, jakby dla zmienienia tematu rozmowy, zaczął innym tonem: - Dziś musiałem wraz ze stryjem Wilhelmem reprezentować fabrykę na pogrzebie prezesa Genwajna. Pogrzeb trwał przeszło dwie godziny i nieco przemarzłem. . . - Czy to ten Genwajn?... - zapytała Marychna. - Tak. Z fabryki Scherr i Genwajn... Niegdyś kolega szkolny stryja Wilhelma. Zastrzelił się. Czytała pewno pani w dziennikach. Marychna nie czytywała w ogóle dzienników. Dawniej, gdy jeszcze pracowała w sekretariacie i mieszkała w Zielonce, o wszystkich ważniejszych zdarzeniach dowiadywała się bo od kolegów, albo od ojczyma, który przy każdej takiej sposobności opowiadało karierze i koligacjach omawianej osoby. To była jego pasja. Toteż dzięki niej Marychna dobrze wiedziała, kto to jest Genwajn. Jeżeli ojczym o kim mówił z dodatkiem słowa "ten" - oznaczało to, że mówi się o znanym i bogatym człowieku. - Zastrzelił się? Przecież to był już stary człowiek - zauważyła. - Stary. Starzy też miewają powody do samobójstwa. Podobno firma jego stała na progu bankructwa. - Jednak, panie dyrektorze, częściej się słyszy o samobójstwach ludzi młodych. Przeważnie z miłości... - O, nie mówmy o tym. Oboje jesteśmy młodzi - powiedział z uśmiechem - i wcale nie myślimy o... samobójstwie. No, nie lepiej pani? - Troszkę. - A bardzo pani niezadowolona, że przyszedłem jej dokuczać? - Panie dyrektorze - zawołała z taką szczerością i wyrzutu w głosie, że aż sama spostrzegła się, że to nie wypada. - Ładnie tu u pani - powiedział rozglądając się - znać, że ma pani zamiłowania estetyczne. Cóż to pani haftowała? - To laufer na stolik. Wziął robotę do ręki i uważnie jej się przyglądał: - Cyklameny. Robi to pani z dużą wprawą. Piękny haft i temat szczęśliwie pomyślany. Czy pani sama sobie komponuje te rzeczy? - Sama. O, jeżeli pan dyrektor łaskaw, proszę zobaczyć tam, ta poduszka z paprocią, to też sama sobie wymyśliłam. Wstał i uważnie przyjrzał się poduszce. - Ciekawa kompozycja - powiedział - ma pani talent w ręku. - Ale ja jestem gapa - zaśmiała się - nudzę pana dyrektora babskimi fatałaszkami. Bardzo przepraszam! Pan na pewno pomyśli, że jestem okropnie niemądra! - Bynajmniej, jest pani naturalna, a to duża zaleta. No, może teraz zjemy sobie czekoladkę? Sam rozpakował pudełko i podał jej. Rozmowa przeszła na sprawę dobroci poszczególnych wyrobów cukierniczych, przy czym Marychna zauważyła, że pan Krzysztof istotnie lubi czekoladę. Jadł dużo i ze smakiem. Nieraz słyszała, że mężczyźni lubiący słodycze odznaczają się dobrocią charakteru. Czyż on nie był bardzo dobry? Przynajmniej dla niej? Jakiż dyrektor chciałby odwiedzić swoją sekretarkę podczas choroby? Żeby był stary i brzydki, no to zrozumiałe, ale taki jak on, na niego pewno setkami kobiety lecą. A jednak ona mu się podoba. Na pewno podoba. Po cóż by przychodził?... Marychna wprawdzie miała dość duże powodzenie u mężczyzn. Na ulicy, w tramwaju czy w pociągu oglądali się za nią i robili do niej słodkie oczy. W nielicznym kółku znajomych nadskakiwał jej ten i ów. Raz nawet jeden student medyk wycałował ją w kącie. Nie opierała się zbytnio, gdyż chciała spróbować, jak to smakuje, ale nie smakowało wcale. I powiedział jej wówczas, że nie jest rozbudzona. Idiota! Innym znowuż razem narzeczony Zosi, jej przyrodniej siostry, po pijanemu zaczął Marychnę ściskać i całować, ale potem został jej tylko nie dający się wyrazić wstręt. Miał usta sine i lepkie. Brr... Jakież piękne usta ma Krzysztof Dalcz... Muszą być takie soczyste, jak się to czyta w powieściach... Rozglądał się po pokoju i powiedział: - Nie ma pani tu żadnych fotografii. - Nie mam, bo i czyje mam mieć? Ojczym się nie fotografuje, a więcej nikogo nie mam. - Jak to, i nigdy nie kochała się pani? Nigdy w pani nikt się nie kochał, kto by zostawił na pamiątkę swoją podobiznę z czułym napisem? - Nigdy - potrząsnęła głową. - Dlaczego? - Nie wiem... Może jestem... nierozbudzona... Wybuchnął długim, nawet trochę nieprzyjemnym śmiechem. Widocznie powiedziała coś bardzo głupiego. Była na siebie wściekła. Głupia gęś! Co on teraz sobie o niej myśli! Mój Boże, że też jej wyrwało się coś tak niedorzecznego! Śmiał się wciąż, a jej pod powiekami zaszkliły się łzy. Żeby mogła teraz zapaść się pod ziemię! Wstydziła się wprost spojrzeć na niego, wstydziła się, że zauważy jej łzy. Zamknęła oczy i odwróciła głowę. Przestał się śmiać i nic nie mówił. Jakiż on bezlitosny, jak znęca się nad nią. Pewno patrzy na jej policzki, po których płyną te nieszczęsne łzy, i uśmiecha się ironicznie... Co za tortura... Nagle poczuła na twarzy łagodny pieszczotliwy dotyk jego dłoni, miękkiej jak aksamit, i aż oddech zaparło jej w piersi. Dłoń sunęła po mokrych policzkach taką ciepłą serdeczną pieszczotą, odgarnęła włosy z czoła, głaskała spokojnymi, równomiernymi ruchami głowę i znowu policzki, i oto z drugiej strony twarzy poczuła drugą jego rękę i nagle na ustach lekki, ledwo odczuwalny pocałunek, potem mocniejszy, jeszcze bardziej mocny, aż rozchylający jej nieruchome wargi... Spadały na nią powoli, gorące, przenikliwe, niewypowiedzianie dziwne... Leżała bez ruchu i tylko serce tłukło się nieprzytomnie. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale w tych pocałunkach było coś bardzo grzesznego, coś bardzo rozpustnego, czego nie umiała sobie przedstawić. Przecież nie uważała siebie za świętoszkę, od dawna marzyła o jego ustach, ale teraz poza rozkoszą, którą sprawiły te pocałunki, poza dreszczem, który przenikł ją od dotyku tych gorących warg, było jeszcze coś, co stało na pograniczu między pragnieniem i odrazą... Chciała, by trwało to jak najdłużej i ogarniał ją przemożny wstyd, nie przed nim, którego tak pożądała, lecz przed czymś, co można było porównać tylko do wstrętu, jaki wywołuje widok kalectwa. A on całował wolno, z przerwami, jakby po każdym pocałunku rozpamiętywał i badał jego smak... Pomału jego ręka zsunęła się po szyi, po ramieniu, aż do piersi i gładkie długie palce pokryły jej wypukłość taką męczącą, taką rozkoszną pieszczotą... Marychna podniosła powieki i ujrzała nad sobą bladą, ściągniętą twarz, rozdęte subtelne nozdrza i ogromne czarne oczy, w których paliła się ciekawość, tak, ciekawość, niezrozumiała, przerażająca ciekawość... Krzyknęła cicho, szarpnęła się i zakryła twarz rękami. On wyprostował się, wstał i odszedł do okna. Po dłuższej dopiero chwili odważyła się spojrzeć ku niemu. Stał tyłem, wpatrzony w czarną szybę, z głową wysoko podniesioną i z rękami w kieszeniach. W pokoiku panowała zupełna cisza, tylko z trzeciego piętra dolatywał odległy, przytłumiony, spokojny pogwar fortepianu, powtarzającego gamy. Co teraz będzie - myślała Marychna - czy powie jej, że ją kocha, czy ją przeprosi za chwilę zapomnienia? Mężczyźni z dobrego świata miewają chwile zapomnienia, jak to wiedziała z filmów, i zawsze później przepraszają... Jak on dziwnie na nią patrzył... A może obraził się za to, że mu się wyrwała? Rzeczywiście jest głupia, bo tak wyczekiwała takiego momentu, a gdy nadszedł, zachowała się jak gęś... Gdyby nie wstyd, zawołałaby go teraz najczulszymi słowami... Mój cudny, mój śliczny, mój kochany... - Na imię ma pani Marychna - odezwał się nie odwracając głowy - takie miękkie, takie kobiece imię. Pani jest bardzo kobieca... - Nie gniewa się pan na mnie? - wyszeptała cichutko. Zbliżył się do łóżka i miał bardzo smutne oczy. - Panie dyrektorze, ja tak nie chciałabym, żeby się pan na mnie gniewał. Przepraszam, bardzo przepraszam - wyciągnęła do niego ręce. Wziął je, pocałował każdą i złożył w swoich niewiele większych, a takich pięknych, jakich jeszcze nigdy u nikogo nie widziała. - Lubi mnie pani chociaż trochę? - zapytał z bladym uśmiechem. - Ooo! - zawołała i całą postacią podała się ku niemu. Otoczył jej plecy ramieniem, a ona rzuciła mu ręce na szyję. Przez cieniutką koszulkę czuła na skórze mocny, a łagodny jego uścisk, na ustach, na oczach, na policzkach znowu te same pocałunki, dziwne, oszołamiające, a przecież mające w sobie coś, czego nie mogła nazwać odrazą, a co jednak opanowywała z trudem. Jej usta błądziły po jego twarzy gładko wygolonej, jak atłas miękkiej... po jego wargach mocnych, jędrnych i gorących... Nagle cofnął się i stanął wyprostowany, wbijając w nią wzrok płonący i nieznośnie ciekawy. Oboje dyszeli głęboko, przyśpieszonym rytmem. - Panno Marychno - powiedział - nie warto, nie trzeba mnie lubić. Nie zasługuję na to. Proszę pamiętać, że powiedziałem to pani. Może... może na nic, poza współczuciem, nie zasługuję... Proszę pamiętać! W jego głosie zabrzmiało coś jakby groźba i taki bezbrzeżny smutek, że Marychnie ścisnęło się serce: - Ja pana kocham - szepnęła zamykając oczy - ja pana bardzo kocham... - Co pani powiedziała? - zapytał jakby z przestrachem. - Czyż pan nie wie, że ja pana kocham! Czyż pan może tego nie widzieć! Chwycił ją za przegub i potrząsając nerwowo jej ręką, pytał przez zaciśnięte zęby: - Kocha mnie pani? Kocha?... Nonsens! To niemożliwe! I pragnie mnie pani?... Co? Pożąda mnie pani? Chciałaby należeć do mnie? No, proszę, niechże pani odpowiada! Milczała, drżąc na całym ciele. Przeraził ją jego ton, jego głos wysoki i świszczący, jego uniesienie. Otrzeźwiło go jej milczenie. Przetarł dłonią czoło i powiedział już całkiem zwyczajnie: - Niech pani mi daruje. Jestem dziś tak wyczerpany nerwowo... Widzi pani, pani jest jeszcze bardzo młoda, a trzeba mieć trochę wyrozumiałości dla ludzi... Nie należy wszystkiego brać dosłownie... Nie należy patrzeć na wszystko zbyt prosto... Różne przeżycia zostawiają czasem bolesne bruzdy w człowieku... Proszę nie żywić do mnie urazy, panno Marychno, czy dobrze?... - Nie mam do pana żadnej urazy - zapewniła żarliwie i pomyślała, że kocha go jeszcze więcej, niż jej się zdawało. - Więc zostajemy nadal dobrymi przyjaciółmi? - O tak! - Bardzo się cieszę. I niech pani zapomni o tych przykrych rzeczach. Dobrze? Bardzo proszę. No i czas na mnie. Strasznie długo nudziłem panią. Do widzenia, panno Marychno. Jeżeli jutro będzie się pani czuła zupełnie dobrze, miło mi będzie zobaczyć ją w fabryce. Do widzenia. Pocałował ją w obie ręce i jeszcze od drzwi rzucił półgłosem. - Proszę zapomnieć o wszystkim przykrym... Marychna nie zapomniała. Nie mogła zapomnieć. Najdziwaczniejsze domysły nurtowały ją przez szereg następnych dni. Może on jest potajemnie żonaty, a może ma narzeczoną, dlaczegóż by mówił, że zasługuje tylko na współczucie, a niewart jest miłości?... Może porzucił gdzieś za granicą swoją żonę z dziećmi... A może cierpi na jakąś straszną chorobę?... W każdym razie zamykał w sobie dręczącą tajemnicę, o której nikt nie wiedział, której nikt się nawet nie domyślał, a której rąbek przed nią tylko uchylił. Przed nią, bo i on do niej przecie coś czuje. Marychna nie łudziła się, że to jest z jego strony miłość, ale nie mogła wątpić, że jest tam serdeczna przyjaźń i sympatia. Sam powiedział, że trzeba mieć na świecie kogoś, dla kogo jest się dobrym, i nie ulegało kwestii, że tym kimś stała się dlań Marychna. Z całego jego zachowania się wyraźnie to przeglądało. Teraz już przy innych nazywał ją "panną Marychną" i całował w rękę. Bardzo często odwoził ją do domu autem, kilka razy zabrał ją do cukierni na ciastka, a raz nawet do teatru i później na kolację do szykownego lokalu. W fabryce mówiono już o nich tak głośno, że wreszcie musiało to dotrzeć i do uszu Marychny, a że dotarło w formie tak oburzającej i obraźliwej, zawdzięczała to własnemu roztargnieniu. Mianowicie Biuro Kalkulacji często zaniedbywało dołączenia do biuletynów dziennych odpisów raportów z poszczególnych działów. Otóż pewnego dnia, pobieżnie przeglądając nadesłane papiery, Marychna nie zauważyła ich i poszła do szefa kalkulacji inżyniera Belnikowicza z pretensją o hamowanie jej pracy. Belnikowicz sprawdził rzecz i okazało się, że odpisy zostały przesłane. A że był to człowiek porywczy i żółciowiec, zemścił się na Marychnie, mówiąc: - Pani zanadto zajęta jest osobą swego szefa i dlatego przegapia robotę. - Jak pan śmie! - wybuchnęła Marychna. - Co mam śmieć - wzruszył ramionami. - To pani się zapomina. Tu jest pani tylko urzędniczką, a mnie nie obowiązują żadne specjalne względy wobec każdej urzędniczki, która zostanie kochanką pana Dalcza. Marychna rozpłakała się i długo nie mogła się opanować. W takim stanie zastał ją też pan Krzysztof. Z początku nie chciała się przyznać do krzywdy, jaka ją spotkała, lecz w końcu opowiedziała mu wszystko. Wysłuchał spokojnie i bez słowa wyszedł. Myślała, że poszedł do Belnikowicza, i drżała z emocji. Okazało się jednak, że poszedł do pana Wilhelma Dalcza, z którym - jak zapewniał Holder - odbył burzliwą rozmowę. W wyniku tej rozmowy jeszcze przed upływem godziny inżynier Belnikowicz został zwolniony z fabryki. Wiadomość o tym szybko się rozeszła i następstwem jej było, że odtąd jeszcze niżej kłaniano się pannie Jarszównie i jeszcze więcej mówiono o jej romansie z dyrektorem technicznym. Zdarzyły się nawet nad wyraz przykre dla Marychny wypadki, że różni pracownicy zwracali się do niej z prośbą o protekcję. Oczywiście, nigdy nawet nie wspominała o tym panu Krzysztofowi. Zresztą podczas pracy widywali się teraz mało, a mówili wyłącznie o kwestiach fabrycznych. Poza biurem zaś nigdy nie było w ich rozmowach nic, co by dotyczyło fabryki. I same te rozmowy były dziwne. Właściwie polegały na tym, że on wypytywał ją o różne rzeczy, o jej młodość szkolną, o stosunki rodzinne, o wrażenia z nielicznych przeczytanych książek i licznych widzianych filmów. O sobie nigdy nie mówił, a sposób, w jaki przerywał rozmowę, ilekroć zaczynała pytać, onieśmielał ją do tego stopnia, że już do pytań nie wracała. A przecież z biegiem dni, im dłużej go znała, wydawał się jej coraz bardziej tajemniczy, zamknięty w sobie i nieszczęśliwy, a tym samym interesujący. Pewnej niedzieli pojechała do Zielonki. Było to w dwa dni po owym skandalu z Belnikowiczem i oczywiście musiała ojczymowi opowiedzieć szczegóły awantury. Na jej żale pan Ozierko pokiwał głową: - Cóż chcesz? Ja tam wierzę ci, że między wami nic nie było, ale każdy inny na pewno pomyśli, że jesteś jego kochanką. Po cóż by przy tobie skakał? Jesteś młoda, ładna, on kawaler... Wszystkie pozory przeciw tobie. - Ludzie są wstrętni i po samych sobie sądzą. - A cóż? Inna rzecz, gdyby to był chłopak, co by się mógł z tobą ożenić - westchnął pan Ozierko - wówczas gadaliby, że narzeczony... - A dlaczego nie mógłby naprawdę być moim narzeczonym! - zbuntowała się Marychna. - Dlaczego? Żartujesz chyba? Toż to pan całą gębą. Burżuj. Milioner. - I milionerzy się żenią - bez przekonania powiedziała Marychna. - Ale z kim? Cóż ty sobie myślisz, że on takich dziewcząt, jak ty, mało miał? Ot, pobawi się, pobawi się i rzuci. Dlatego dobrze robisz, że do niczego takiego nie dopuszczasz. Ożeniłby się! Wielka dla niego partia. Twój ojciec był tylko ślusarzem, a ja kreślarzem w jego fabryce. Za niskie progi. I głowy sobie tym nie nabijaj, bo byłabyś głupia i na śmiech ludzki wystawiona. Zaleca się, niech się zaleca, a ty bądź dalej rozsądna. Jednego tylko nie powiedziała Marychna ojczymowi: - że już jej ten rozsądek dokuczył. A dokuczył tym bardziej, że skoro i tak wszyscy podejrzewają, to niech przynajmniej ona wie, za co cierpi. Niech się już stanie. Tymczasem - nie stawało się. Krzysztof Dalcz wprawdzie spędzał z Marychną wiele czasu, nawet często ją odwiedzał, ale do pocałunków przychodziło rzadko, zaś ani o krok dalej on się nie posuwał. Marychna nieraz opracowywała sobie cały plan strategiczny, by go ośmielić, gdy jednak przychodziło co do czego, samej brakło śmiałości, gdyż on stawał się nagle ponury i rozdrażniony, czasami nieprzyjemnie ironiczny. Pewnego razu na niejaką zmianę sytuacji wpłynął alkohol. Byli w kinie, a potem na kolacji. Krzysztof, który nigdy nie pił, tym razem sam zaproponował koniak, a później wino. Po kilku kieliszkach Marychnie zaczęło się kręcić w głowie i chociaż widziała, że on omija kolejkę, nie oponowała przeciw napełnianiu swego kieliszka. Gdy odwoził ją do domu, była mocno podchmielona, on, chociaż pił mniej, również miał trochę w czubie, jak zauważyła - dość że wbrew swemu zwyczajowi nie pożegnał jej w bramie, lecz wszedł na górę. W mieszkaniu już wszyscy spali. Ciepło pokoiku Marychny ogarnęło ich atmosferą intymną i podniecającą. - Chce mi się całować i spać i sama nie wiem, czego bardziej - przytuliła się doń Marychna. Bez słowa obsypał ją pocałunkami. - Panie Krzysztofie - szeptała - Krzysiu mój jedyny mój najdroższy, czy nie gniewasz się na mnie, że tak do pana mówię... Ja tak cię strasznie kocham... Twoje usta są takie gorące... Mój ty najśliczniejszy... Ty mnie wcale nie chcesz... Ty mnie nie lubisz. Czemu mnie nie chcesz?... Powiedz Krzychu, mój złoty... Czemu ty jesteś taki dziwny i taki inny niż wszyscy mężczyźni? Powiedz?... Całujesz mnie, a odnoszę wrażenie, jakbyś się mną brzydził... - Cicho, cicho, mały głuptasku - całował ją zdyszany. - Ale nie gniewa się pan na mnie? Ja doprawdy nie wiem, co mówię, tak mi się kręci w głowie... O mój Boże... Krzysiu, Krzysieńku... Upiłam się, po coś mi pozwolił pić... Kochany... Taka jestem senna... - Chodź, ułożę cię do snu - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby i pociągnął ją do łóżka. Nie opierała mu się, gdy zdejmował z niej sukienkę, pantofelki, gdy drżącymi rękoma odpinał pas od podwiązek i zsuwał pończochy, głaszcząc jej skórę swoimi gorący mi gładkimi jak atłas rękami... Miała oczy zamknięte, a w głowie wir, szalony kołowrót i szum. Nie bardzo zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co się z nią dzieje, nie była też pewna tego, że to nie sen, że leży naga w objęciach Krzysztofa, że jego usta i dłonie okrywają ją całą gorącą chciwą pieszczotą. Niemal nieświadomie wyciągnęła ręce i napotkawszy szorstki materiał jego ubrania, uprzytomniła sobie, że tak pragnęłaby przytulić się doń i że na przeszkodzie stoją te guziki kamizelki. Odruchowo zaczęła je odpinać, lecz już po chwili jego ręce zacisnęły jej palce mocno, obezwładniająco. - Nie, nie - usłyszała - już czas spać, kochanie... Później czuła, jak ją starannie otulał kołdrą, jak lekkim pocałunkiem musnął jej usta, zdawało się jej, że skrzypnęły drzwi, i usnęła... A nazajutrz znów było tak samo, jak zawsze. Ze zwykłym serdecznym uśmiechem wszedł do swego gabinetu, pocałował ją w rękę, zapytał, czy nie boli ją głowa, i zaczął dyktować. Wieczorem, co już od dawna było ułożone, mieli iść na premierę do jednego z teatrów. Marychna nie tyle cieszyła się z pójścia na przedstawienie, ile z nowej sukienki, wyjątkowo ładnej, a zrobionej według rysunku Krzysztofa. Miała ją właśnie pierwszy raz włożyć. O siódmej była gotowa i czekała na niego. Przyszedł wkrótce, lecz był w fabrycznym ubraniu, w którym, oczywiście, nie mógł iść do teatru. Wytłumaczył się tym, że ma dziś migrenę i że w ogóle fatalnie się czuje. Pójdą innym razem. Potem z wielkim zainteresowaniem oglądał ją w nowej sukni i orzekł, że jest zachwycająca, tylko koniecznie trzeba trochę, tak na półtora centymetra, wypuścić plisę w pasie. Poza tym zauważył, że naszyjnik ze sztrasów nie bardzo pasuje i że widział w pewnym sklepie coś, co będzie odpowiedniejsze. - Widzisz, Marychno, że to może i lepiej odłożyć ten teatr. Zresztą przypomniałem sobie, że widziałem już tę sztukę w Berlinie. Jest to bardzo smutna rzecz. Jeżeli chcesz, mogę ci opowiedzieć? - Jeżeli smutna, to po co? Wcale mi nie zależy na teatrze, byle pan... byłeś ty był ze mną. - Właśnie, posiedzimy sobie i pogadamy. Hm... jednak opowiem ci tę sztukę... - Czy jest zajmująca? - Bardzo, chociaż powtarzam, że smutna. Otóż był sobie taki młody przystojny chłopak. Nazywał się Kurt. I była młoda ładna dziewczyna, nazywała się Emma. Kochali się pobrali się, lecz w miesiąc po ich ślubie wybuchła wojna i Kurt poszedł na front... - To bardzo smutne - westchnęła Marychna. - Stało się jeszcze gorzej. Kurt został ranny i po długiej kuracji wrócił do domu jako inwalida... Wybuch szrapnela okaleczył go na całe życie... w ten sposób, że Kurt... przestał być mężczyzną... Rozumiesz?... Po dawnemu był ładnyn dzielnym chłopcem, po dawnemu gorąco kochał Emmę, po dawnemu pragnął jej pieszczot, ale nie był mężczyzną. Rozumiesz?... - Rozumiem - szepnęła Marychna. - Kurt był trzeźwym chłopcem i doszedł do przekonania że Emma nie może go więcej kochać, że on powinien usunąć się z jej drogi, że on jest dla niej ciężarem, że Emma go znienawidzi, że ma do niego wstręt... - Ale ona chyba nie była taka podła! - wybuchnęła Marychna. Krzysztof zbladł i zapytał drżącym głosem: - Myślisz, że powinna go była nadal kochać? - Ależ naturalnie! - I że mogła go kochać? - Dlaczegóż by nie? Naturalnie! Czyż miłość polega tylko na tych rzeczach? Byłaby bezwstydna, nędzna, podła... Czy... czy ona? Krzysztof odwrócił głowę i powiedział cicho: - Ona tak samo myślała jak ty, Marychno... Ale on nie umiał w to uwierzyć i popełnił samobójstwo. Marychna siedziała blada i cała drżąca, jej palce kurczowo się zaciskały, wreszcie nie wytrzymała i zerwawszy się zaczęła powtarzać raz po raz: - Głupiec, głupiec, okrutnik, głupiec!... On siedział milczący i gryzł wargi. Od górnej lampy światło padało na jego nieco podniesioną twarz i na półprzymknięte powieki, z których długie piękne rzęs rzucały cienie na smagłe o nieprawdopodobnej karnacji policzki... Marychna oparła się plecami o drzwi i patrzyła weń jak urzeczona, starając się przeniknąć jego myśli. Wiedziała, że był w wojsku, pokazywał jej nawet swoją książeczkę wojskową, ale odbywał służbę podczas pokoju, zresztą pamiętała dobrze, że wypisana tam była kategoria "A" , zatem... zatem nie był kaleką... Więc dlaczego właśnie dziś i właśnie po wczorajszym opowiedział jej to, dlaczego opowiadał w taki dziwny sposób? Dlaczego od tak dawna mówił o tej premierze, a teraz nie chciał na nią iść? Co to wszystko może znaczyć?... Nie, dłużej jego milczenia nie zniesie, to jest ponad jej siły: - Krzychu... - zaczęła i urwała, gdyż on nagle wstał. - Muszę już iść - powiedział. - Krzychu! Spojrzał na nią jakby w roztargnieniu i wzruszył ramionami: - Wiem, chcesz mnie zapytać, czy ta historia ma jakikolwiek związek z nami... ze mną?... Zupełnie nie. Słyszysz?... Absolutnie nie... - Więc dlaczego?... - Nie pytaj, Marychno. Chciałem tylko poznać twoje zdanie z... innych powodów. Jeżeli lubisz mnie, jeżeli mnie chociaż odrobinę kochasz... nie wracaj do tego tematu. Przyjdzie czas, że sam powiem ci wszystko... Dobrze, kochanie? Miękko otoczył ją ramieniem i leciuchno pocałował w oczy. - Dobrze, Krzychu, dobrze - tuliła się do niego ufnie. Postanowiła sobie nawet nie myśleć o tym, jednak niemal przez całą noc nie mogła zmrużyć oka. Z rana w tramwaju spotkała, jak zwykle, kilka osób z personelu technicznego, trzymających się zawsze od niej z daleka, i młodego chemika fabrycznego, inżyniera Ottmana, który, według plotek krążących po biurach, miał się w niej podkochiwać. Marychna nigdy jego smętnawych zalotów nie brała poważnie, na nadskakiwanie odpowiadała nieszkodliwą kokieterią, lubiła go jednak przede wszystkim za to, że Ottman nigdy nie omijał sposobności, by z nią porozmawiać i powiedzieć jej kilka miłych komplimentów. On jeden bodaj w całej fabryce nie zmienił do niej stosunku od czasu, gdy została sekretarką Krzysztofa, i po dawnemu uśmiechał się do niej swymi bardzo niebieskimi oczami. Stali na pomoście i opowiadał jej właśnie z przejęciem o jakimś fenomenalnym aparacie do doświadczeń, nabytym świeżo do laboratorium fabrycznego, gdy do tramwaju wskoczył sekretarz Holder. - O, pan już do pracy - zdziwiła się Marychna - cóż tak wcześnie? Holder był nienaturalnie podniecony: - Jak to - powiedział nie witając się - to państwo nic nie wiecie? - Bo co się stało? - pogodnie zapytał Ottman. - Dyrektor Wilhelm Dalcz nie żyje! - Jezus, Maria! Umarł?... Holder obejrzał się, twarz mu się skrzywiła i zrobił niewyraźny ruch ręką: - Podobno... naturalną śmiercią... Kategoria:Bracia Dalcz i Ska